


The Writer Interferes

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Ice Cream, Vanilla, cushion throwing, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: The Writer is faced with a really weird prompt.





	The Writer Interferes

**Author's Note:**

> There's really not a whole lot to say about this :-P

 

The Writer gets the prompt of the day. It’s “vanilla”, which is a bit unfortunate, since her pairing for that day is a couple living in 5th century Alexandria. Too bad, vanilla wasn’t a thing back then. Not even for the clever Romans. Yes, they had ice cream (of sorts) but no vanilla. Time travel is out of the question as well.

            What is she to do then? Skip the challenge? No. Not another one. Not after that Peeta/Katniss/Vampire AU disaster. She won’t give up, because she’s been doing okay these past few days.

            And so, instead of turning on the TV after work, she opens her notebook and stares at the blank page.

            Rhoda is patriarch Theophilus’ niece. Orestes is her newly-wed husband. They’re about to leave for Constantinople. They’re about to depart when a fight breaks out. The Writer is not sure about what yet, but this scene requires a fight. There really isn’t enough fighting and tension in her book yet. And what the characters require most of all now is a reason to fight, so the Writer can surprise them.

            Rhoda is holding a cushion, about to fling it at Orestes. Her hair is flying wildly about and she’s shouting at him, not caring that the servants can hear her. Orestes’ face is red. He’s embarrassed. It’s clear she’s just found out something she’d rather not know. Probably that he went to a brothel shortly before they were married. It doesn’t even matter that he didn’t pick a girl there and quickly left after he found out his rival was there as well. He can’t speak, he’s so embarrassed.

            And there it is. That conflict the Writer was looking for. She smiles and inserts a massive bowl of vanilla ice cream into the scene. It makes no sense, but there you are. This is the Writer’s imagination and who said she’s not allowed to do this?

            Rhoda blinks, confused. She stares at the silver bowl which has been magically teleported between her and Orestes, who looks just as confused as she does. Rhoda lowers the cushion, completely thrown off.

            “I’m sorry,” Orestes finally says. “Nothing happened.”

            Rhoda looks up at him, sighs and nods. She’s no fool. She knows most men wouldn’t even care if their wives got mad at them about this. She was lucky in picking Orestes, really.

 _This is too simple. Too easy,_ the Writer thinks. But then again, things will get complicated soon enough. Complicated and frustrating and sad. For everyone in this story. So she allows herself and her two favourite characters a short break.

Rhoda and Orestes sit down on the bed and they dip their fingers into the ice cream which is already starting to melt.

“I’m sorry,” the Writer says. “But so much still has to happen.”


End file.
